


Showing Appreciation Part 2

by AnimeLover4Life



Series: Showing Appreciation [2]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Attempt at Humor, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Breast Fucking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Humor, Fuckbuddies, Headaches & Migraines, Humorous Ending, Kings & Queens, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Memory Loss, Name-Calling, Pet Names, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sleeping Together, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover4Life/pseuds/AnimeLover4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alucard and Seras have just gotten done rocking the other’s world’s.  What if Alucard hasn’t had enough though?.  I don’t own Hellsing!! =(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showing Appreciation Part 2

Seras awoke and yawned from her “nice” nap, though she still had problems believing that she was now a vampire, meaning that now she could only be awake for a limited number of hours, and the rest of her day, she’d be stuck in a coffin, “sleeping”. “Oh, my head”, Seras told herself as she emerged from her coffin. What happened to me?”. Then all of her flashbacks came running back a bolt of lightning. “I was just enjoying the show that you were giving me”, her master had said to her. Of all the thing that the two of them had done to each other, or (more or less), he had done to her. Alucard pressed his hands onto the breasts and he very much enjoyed the feeling of them against his hands as Seras moaned while he rubbed the soft orbs together. He used both his thumbs to cup Seras's breasts as he stroked them and kneaded them endlessly. Alucard used his thumb and index finger to grip the nipples and gently twist them, making Seras moan in pleasure. Just thinking about what he had done to her, was getting her wet all over again, and she hadn’t even been awake for five minutes. She also remembered that she didn’t have any clothes on.

“Thinking about someone, Police Girl?”, she heard a voice that seemed to be right in front of her. “MA…MA…Master-Kun”, the shocked girl said as it turned out that he was right behind her (actually an ears worth) away from her. “N..NO sir, I..I..was just having a..a…nice nap”, Seras replied, hoping that he didn’t see through her lie. “You know, I think I’d like a second helping”, the Vampire King told his subordinate. Right now (thankfully he couldn’t see it), but see that her lower body was about ready to explode, and he hadn’t even laid a finger on her, yet.

She knew that she shouldn’t ask, but she couldn’t help it. “Sec…Second helping of...wha…what?”, Seras asked. Then he did it. He showed her that smile that he would only show in cases where he was about to send an enemy to hell. “THIS”, Alucard pressed his answer to her, and smashed his lips to hers. The two kissed while Seras gently took hold of Alucard's wrists and made him remove his hands off her back. She guided them onto her breasts and planted on her ample bosom, where he began cupped them without hesitation. Although Alucard couldn't fully fit his hands on the mounds due to them being large, he was amazed at how soft they felt in his palm, and he gently caressed them. The two broke their kiss so Alucard could thoroughly caress her breasts and he did just that.

Seras couldn’t help but smile at how well her master’s fingers felt on her breasts while he kneaded them gently. Alucard smiled in wonderment at how soft the large her mounds were, as he planted his thumbs underneath her nipples. He’d heard rumors about how women loved having their breasts rubbed together and so that’s exactly what he did. The orbs of flesh were rubbed together and Seras planted both of her hands on his shoulders so she could maintain her balance. He brought his head closer to the gigantic bust in front of his face to begin licking them and Seras whimpered at this wonderful feeling. While Alucard was pleasuring her body, Alucard couldn’t help but notice that Seras's legs were moving frequently as he groped her breasts along with the blush on her face. He couldn’t help himself when he asked, "Are you getting wet, Seras-Hime?" Alucard teasingly asked; despite already knowing the answer all too easily. ‘What a stupid question’, Seras told herself. ‘If I ever get stronger than Master, I’m going to kill him’. "Yes, I am." Leina explained with a lustful smile to which Alucard smiled at (not knowing that more and more of her lower juices were come out of her with every second that passed).

" Rest assured Police Girl. I can fix that for you." Alucard smirked as he released let go of one Seras's mounds and guided his hand down, where her womanhood awaited him. To help “spice things up”, he placed his middle finger on her clit and rubbed that very area, to get all the more excited. Seras blushed at what Alucard was doing. Then he teased her by smoothly brushing his finger on her folds and suckling her breast. Very carefully, so that he wouldn’t hurt his subordinate, he softly bit into the soft, fleshy mounds to arouse the female vampire and flickered her folds with his fingers. "Master-Kun, why are you doing this?" Seras asked out of pure disbelief and Alucard smiled. “Simple. Haven’t you ever been on the verge of glorious, but only to come up just a little bit short?”, Alucard asked Seras. She couldn’t really answer him for what he was doing to her just felt…that…good. “MMM…OOHH”, Seras moaned at the fingers that were inside of her. He only smirked at Seras's moaning and brushed his fingers on her folds. Seras's blush remained heavy on her face and she decided to help Alucard (in making her release) by slowly licked her tits.

Alucard had watched the entertaining scene from underneath her as his tongue dug into her walls. Seras moaned and began moving her hips more frequently, hinting at Alucard that she was nearly ready to release her fluids. The King kept up both his licking and brushing of Seras's clit to bring her to her eventual orgasm closer. She closed her eyes and whimpered as he did so. Alucard's tongue teased Seras one final time before she finally unleashed her fluids onto his tongue. He licked the delicious fluids pouring out of her core and she managed to catch her breath. She tasted delicious, with a little bit of blood and slight drop of alcohol. "Seras-Hime you are totally delicious. I think I’ve found my new favorite drink to have", Alucard complimented. Seras, on the other hand, was mortified that he said that he found his new favorite drink. ‘In the future…Oh the future’, Sereas thought to herself, and blushed as red as the sun on a hot muggy day (before Alucard had bitten her, changing her life forever).

"Thank you, Master-Kun”, Seras answered Alucard, now that her face was so red from the humiliation of what she just thought of. She was about to call it a night, until she felt a hand cup her chin, making her face Alucard. “Sorry Police Girl but, we’re not done yet”, Alucard stated before he showed her that trade-mark smile of his. Alucard grabbed a hold of Seras’s hand and held them to her breasts. At first, Seras was a bit reluctant to this, but after a couple of thrusts, Alucard let go of her hands, and let Seras do it herself. Seras was fine with giving her master whatever he wanted. Seras held her breasts together as he drove his cock in both her mouth and cleavage. She twirled her tongue around his member and used her mouth to suck on it. 

Alucard slammed his strong manhood into Seras's breasts as she caressed it with them and they jiggled from his thrusts. He felt himself about to come and he alerted the blonde woman. Seras nodded in confirmation of this and allowed her gigantic mounds to jiggle on his length. Then, Seras licked the head of his member as it carefully rammed itself into her mouth and allowed her warm saliva to soak it. ‘Hm…This is the best drink that I’ve had in ages, Seras told herself. Then realization hit her. She blushed again. She was about ready to speak, but Alucard silenced her when he pressed a finger to her mouth. “No need for words, Police Girl. I know”, he smiled at her, letting her know that she didn’t need to say a word. 

One more time. One more, and then we can be done Police Girl”. Seras was a little worried, but the fact that he hadn’t lied to yet, was more than enough of her to shake her up and down, solidifying her answer. "Okay by me." Seras answered, and before she knew it, her body was lifted so that her womanhood over his erection. She felt her virginity was no more as she sat on Alucard's member and adjusted to it being inside of her. Alucard did likewise as his lower body did not move an inch and Seras put her hands on his shoulders to stabilize herself. Alucard held onto Seras's waist as he thrust into her and she blushed before wiggling her hips. Seras’s breasts swayed over him and he couldn't resist them anymore. Alucard cupped the mounds and kneaded them together while Seras's plump ass smacked on Alucard’s lap. Seras moaned with Alucard as he thrust into her core and rubbed her breasts with his palms. The female vampire warrior rolled her hips forth and grinded his hardened cock.

Seras's warmth milked Alucard's erection as it crashed in her core and he moaned at how good it felt on his length. She worked her hips forth as her lover's member pounded into her womanhood and moaned. Alucard kneaded the orbs of flesh together and the result was Seras's insides getting tighter on his member. He sat up and pressed his lips against hers; their dark red eyes connected lovingly. Their tongues met and did wrestle for dominance while they kissed. Alucard broke the kiss and brought his lips to Seras's jiggling bust. He couldn’t help himself as he licked around the erect nipples and suckled them once more. Alucard then buried his head in Seras's chest to lick her heart and she moaned with him. The blonde vampiress held on her lover tightly as her breasts jiggled on his head and she didn't mind it. 

The pair moaned as they felt themselves ready to release and Alucard smiled at this (like he always did whenever something went his way). He licked Seras's breasts as they clapped on him and held onto her ass to help balance her on his lap. Alucard and Seras groaned as the latter's warmth wrapped around his length and squeezed it, making a wave of semen fly into her core. They both gritted their teeth at this and panted for a while before Seras (who lost her strength) fell forward on to Alucard. Alucard removed his face from her bust in time for her head to rest on his chest and smiled at her. She smiled back at him and trickled her finger on his chest. “Police Girl, want to go another round?”, the Vampire King asked his queen, and saw that she was sound asleep. “Oh well”, Alucard said to himself, before deciding to go the rout that Seras went, and joined his queen in slumber.

As he was about to go to sleep, he couldn’t help but smile at the sound gunfire in the mansion. “Hey you two fuck-bunnies, keep it down. There are other people that are trying to sleep”, Sir Integra Wingate Hellsing yelled out as she slammed her pillow of her ears, trying to get back to sleep.


End file.
